True Connections prt2
by ks
Summary: david has a problem no ones knows about...not yet anyway


Subj:connections part 2 Date:00-07-30 20:24:24 EDT From:ZRBz99 To:ZRBz99, ShelbyMerrick *The next day at breakfast. Everyone is sitting at the table in ...'couples'.* Shelby: Has anyone seen David? Not that I care,he just was looking bad yesterday after he heard about Daisy nad EZ. Auggy: Yeah man,he looked pretty ticked. Looked like he was desparate. **At this time David walks in,he goes and sits at a table by himself** EZ: He looks bummed Daisy: Like hell frozen over. When was the last time he washed his face? **David is at the table talking to himself. He hasn't slept all night. He still can't get over Daisy and Ezra. He thought he was just crushin on her,but this was one painful crush. He couldn't eat,couldn't sleep. He hadn't done anything but argue with himself for the past day. He's hallucinating** David: Good job Davey boy. Aren't good enough for your dad,aren't good enough for your mom,aren't good enough for Daisy. You don't deserve to live. What are you going to do now. 'You have to fight.fight to win'. Ha! where've I heard that before. Leave me alone DAD! Get out of my head. I'm not your little boy any more,buzz off. I can't stand it. GET THE HECK OUT OF MY HEAD. ** David scream the last words out loud,and everyone turns and looks at him All the Cliffhangers laugh at him,except Jules. He gets up and leaves** Scott: I'm telling you man,he's wacked. Auggy: I agree with ya there meat. Jules: Guys,that's not nice. He's having a hard time right now. How would you feel Scott if you'd just lost Shelby. Scott: Man....I can't explain that,it'd be the worst think that ever happened to me. *he leans over and kisses Shelby breifly. * Shelby: What was that for. *she asks smiling* Scott: Don't leave me Shel. Daisy: Aw,are we having a moment? *everyone laughs* end of scene *Later that day,Jules has been looking for David all morning and FINALLY found him in Peter's office.* Jules: Hey,what are you doing here? David: I should be asking you the same thing. Get caught barfing? Jules: No, I was worried about you. YOu seemed sorta 'out of it' at breakfast. David: Well I wasn't,I was just fooling around with you guys. Jules: Then what are you doing in Peter's office David: Chillin. Nothing better to do. Auggy's and Scott's parents coming tomorrow. Daisy and Ezra walking around in love. You and Auggy,Scott and Shelb.I thought maybe me and Peter could get something going. *he says sarcastically* Jules: Oh,why don't you want you're dad coming. Or your mom? They seemed real nice. I mean,for parents at least. David: Yeah well,they're not. My dad wants me to be something I'm not,and my mom....well she,she doesn't want me anymore. She shipped me off to school. Why am I telling you all this,as if you'd get it. You have the PERFECT family. *Jules sits down in a chair by David,holding back tears* Jules: You just described my life. Scary. My mom tries to overpower me,she messes with my head. I have 5 'daddys',and my mom keeps me away from my real dad. I was a problem for her,so I got sent here. David: Yeah,well. I guess you could understand then. *Peter comes in to find them sitting and just talking* Peter: Hey guys,what's up? Everything ok? *David looks at Jules,she can see in his eyes he doesn't want her to repeat anything he's just said. She gets the message.* Jules: Oh, nothing really. Just talking. It's a good place to talk in here. David: Yeah,what she said. *They get up and leave,not saying another word.* David: Thanks Jules: No problem. I learned to tell my mom no. I fought. Fight for what you thinks right David. Remeber,you can always talk to me. *They walk off in different directions.* *Daisy and EZ sitting at the picnic tables* Daisy: You think he's ok? EZ: Who? Daisy: David,he was acting sorta out of it and breakfast,and lunch. EZ: It's gonna take him time to get over you. It took me awhile after you rejected me that first time. I got over it eventually though. Just give him a few days. Daisy: I guess you're right. *She leans over at gives him a hug* **After light out,in the girls dorm** *Shelby can't sleep. She keeps on thinking about Scott's mom coming. What if she wants to take him back. Or doesn't 'approve' of me. I can't loose him. She looks out the window and see's Scott sitting on the steps of the boys dorm. She get up and goes out to see what's up* Shelby: hey there (she walks over and sit by him) couldn't sleep? Scott: Nah,guess I wasn't the only one *smiling* Shelby: *hesitantly* Is everything ok? I mean,you didn't talk much at supper. Scott: Yeah,I was just thinking about what Jules said this morning. About how I would feel if I lost you. I can't stand the thought Shelby. It makes me scared. Shelby: Scott,it's ok. You're not gonna loose me. We're together. What makes you get all this crazy ideas *she ask smiling* Scott: I don't know Shel. I'm ok now. Thanks. **kiss-kiss** *Scott's at his door now,Shelby's standing at hers about to go in,when she feels she's being watched. She turns around* Shelby: What? Scott: I love you Shel. Shelby: You too Scott. *she gives him a smile,and goes inside.* **Inside the boys dorm,Scott plops down on his bed. He sighs loudly," What would I do without Shelby he said? Be the unhappiest most lost guy in the world," he says. At this he goes to bed. In the bed across the room David hears all this. He sits up in bed and thinks for a moment.** David: **quietly** If I can't have Daisy and be happy,no one can. Like Julliette said,I have to fight. I have to fight everyone who has someone,until I get someone. **He lays back down and starts planning his attack on all the Cliffhangers. "" This will be something they'll never forget. They'll be lost without each other. Then I want be the only lost one." ,he thinks to himself.** **he then goes to sleep** end of scene to be continued....... please review


End file.
